


Home is Wherever You Are

by TheRedR0bin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy SNS Day, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru Day, post sasuke shinden, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: 'It wasn't long ago when Naruto put his hands together and passionately argued for you.'The Raikage's words echoed in Sasuke's ears, and all he could think of was how badly he wanted to seehim.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	Home is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SNS day to our favourite boys!! <3
> 
> A huge shoutout to [midnight-starchild](https://midnight-starchild.tumblr.com/) and [freakontour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakontour/works) for taking the time to beta-read this. Thank you so, so much! <3 
> 
> And thank you to all my readers, too! Your support means more than I can express in words. This one is for all of you.
> 
> Enjoy~

_ I want to see him! _

That was the first thought in his head as he watched the Fourth Raikage’s retreating back move further and further away. The words spoken to him only minutes ago echoed within every cell of Sasuke’s body as if someone was yelling them from atop rolling hills—the sound bouncing back and thudding deafeningly against his heart.

_ I want to see him! _

It bombarded him. Only growing louder and more insistent as he tried to ignore it.

Mentally covering his ears, Sasuke determinedly worked on finishing the tasks he had undertaken.

He stayed to make sure all the stranded shinobi were accounted for before giving a brief report to the Raikage. It was only after that did he leave, allowing that stubborn thought back into his head.

Sasuke stared out at the horizon _ , _ watching the orange light of the setting sun dapple over the ocean, happy and bright. Much like the person on his mind. The sound of the waves crashing along the shore soothed him. He breathed deep, letting the salty breeze wash over him, through him, filling his lungs.

His best friend’s smiling face…that was what the sunset reminded him of. That bright, happy grin managed to light Sasuke up from the inside, warming him instantly, even on the coldest of days. He missed him dearly.

A familiar screech made him gaze skyward. A messenger hawk circled twice before making its descent onto Sasuke’s outstretched arm. ‘A message from Kakashi?’ He crouched, letting the bird hop down to the sand; he plucked the folded notes from the leather pouch tethered to its leg.

‘Naruto’s handwriting,’ Sasuke chuckled, ‘So messy.’

The contents of the letter addressed quite a number of things. Something about protecting Konoha and the Leaf Police Force: but all Sasuke could focus on was that  _ Naruto  _ wrote to him.

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for him to get letters from his friend. He received them quite often, with Naruto recording the most random details within the pages.  _ To keep your antisocial ass up-to-date _ , he always scratched in his near-illegible script.

This letter, however, meant something else. Something  _ more _ . With the Raikage’s words fresh in his mind, Sasuke clutched the letter close.

_ I want to see him! _

‘I guess it’s been a while. Maybe it’s time to return.’

* * *

The A-Un gate loomed closer and closer with each step he took, and his heart thudded. So loud it drowned out the sounds of nature around him. It had been almost a year since he last set foot within Konoha, and he never sent Kakashi notice of his arrival. He wasn’t sure what to expect…

But never one to back down, Sasuke pushed through, shoving all other thoughts to the back of his mind. With a slight boost of chakra, he dashed forwards, clearing the distance in a flicker.

Expect the unexpected. It was one of the fundamental rules of being a ninja. Analyse, predict, counter.

But the blonde shinobi standing at the gate beaming at him was the last thing he expected. Although, Naruto was known as the number one most unpredictable ninja for a reason.

Sasuke dug his heels into the ground, screeching to a halt right outside the gate. Had he been anyone else, he might’ve stumbled. His abrupt stop caused a gust of wind that ruffled the blonde’s hair.

‘Your chakra surged from about two kilometres away.’ Naruto grinned at him from the short distance between them, eyes bright. 'You didn't mention you were coming.'

Sasuke should have known Naruto would sense him. In his excitement, he must have forgotten to hide his chakra signatu—

Oh, who was he kidding! He purposely didn’t hide it. He had hoped Naruto would pick up on it. He had  _ hoped _ , deep down, Naruto would come to greet him at the gate. And without fail, his best friend had once again exceeded expectations.

It might be selfish of him, but he hadn’t wanted to walk into the village alone, feeling his skin crawl with all the awkward staring. Naruto made it easier. His presence shielded Sasuke from all the outsiders until it was just the two of them.

‘I wasn’t even sure I was going to,’ Sasuke countered, lips quirking. ‘It would have been mean to get your hopes up, even for me.’

Naruto snorted. ‘Fuck off. Who’d get their hopes up for something like that.’ They stared each other down, unable to keep the grins off their faces.

In the blink of an instant, Sasuke found himself enveloped. His senses flared, taking in the soothing smell and feel of his closest friend. Soft yellow strands tickled his nose, and Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke. ‘Welcome back,’ he whispered, his breath puffing against the shell of Sasuke’s ear and making him shiver.

Tentatively, Sasuke brought his arm up and wrapped it around Naruto’s back.  _ I’m home _ , he wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. And so he just opted to bury his face in Naruto’s shoulder.

‘C’mon,’ said Naruto once they separated. ‘Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and the others will be thrilled to see you.’

Sasuke caught Naruto’s hand before he could move. ‘Not yet.’ He shook his head when Naruto scrunched his brows cutely. ‘I—Not yet. Maybe tomorrow.’ Staring into Naruto’s ocean-coloured eyes, Sasuke tried to convey what he meant, what he wanted.

He wasn’t disappointed.

‘Of course.’ Naruto’s fingers squeezed Sasuke’s reassuringly. ‘I kinda like that idea…of keeping you all to myself for a day.’

Sasuke was taken aback, unsure if he even heard those words right because they had been spoken so softly. But the red hue blooming across the tops of Naruto’s cheeks was one indication that he heard correctly. Another was the way Naruto was looking everywhere but right at him.

Unsure how to respond, Sasuke nudged Naruto’s foot with his own and said, ‘Lead the way.’

* * *

‘I can’t believe you’re still living here,’ Sasuke teased. He tugged off his boots and placed them toes pointing outwards by the step in the genkan before moving further into the house. ‘You’d think Kakashi would treat his right hand better.’

‘Asshole. What’s wrong with this place!’ Shutting the door behind him, Naruto followed his movements—taking off his boots and placing them by the step. Facing inwards.

Sasuke shrugged. ‘Nothing at all…Except, you kno—’

Eyes wide, he watched his friend’s tan hand take the top of Sasuke’s boots and flip their position…so they were also facing inwards.

‘Except what?’ Naruto asked, straightening and staring into Sasuke’s eyes. Except Sasuke could no longer remember what he was saying, over the blood rushing in his ears.

‘Why—’ he tried, voice cracking. ‘Why did you do that?’

Blonde brows furrowed. ‘Do what?’

‘That,’ Sasuke said, gesturing towards him. ‘You turned my shoes around.’

‘Oh, that.’ The crimson cresting on his cheeks was back. But it wasn’t out of embarrassment because Naruto met his gaze, unwavering. ‘This is your home, Sasuke. Only guests leave their shoes facing outward.’

_ Oh _ .

Sasuke did not know how to react. Frozen in the entryway. His heart felt so full like it was too big for his chest all of a sudden…The Raikage’s words were back in his head…

‘So, lunch,’ Naruto was saying, still talking, not having realised Sasuke’s predicament. ‘Did you want to order in? Or…we could cook?’

Naruto was still standing in the genkan, a step lower than Sasuke, listing out options for food. His body moved on its own, hand reaching out and curling around the collar of Naruto’s jacket and yanking him forwards.

‘Sas—’

A millisecond before their lips connected, he noticed the widening of those azure eyes. And Sasuke’s eyes slipped shut. It was chaste, not unlike their very first kiss at the Academy when Naruto fell onto him.

It was another two seconds before Sasuke's brain caught up with his body, and his eyes flew open, pulling back almost instantly. What the hell was he doing!

Naruto seemed to have picked up on the panic because he reached out for Sasuke. Who immediately stepped out of range.

‘Um,’ he fumbled, unable to look at the other man. ‘My body moved on its own.’

‘Sas—’

He turned away. ‘Shower,’ he announced and rushed to lock himself in the bathroom. Pressing his forehead against the wood, he frowned.  _ Coward _ . He had run away with his tail between his legs.

What was it about Naruto? He could make Sasuke feel so safe and warm and happy…while at the same time unravelling him until he was a useless, shaking mess.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm the heart that was doing its best to beat a hole through his chest.

As he felt himself settle, his mind cleared. And things he didn’t register before became transparent.

Those blue eyes had watched him, almost panicked when Sasuke turned away from him. Naruto hadn’t looked disturbed or disgusted by what happened. That didn’t necessarily mean he felt the same, but at least Sasuke could say with some certainty he wouldn’t be at risk of losing the person he trusted with his life.

With a sigh, he moved away from the door, going about taking his shower. Under the hot, steady stream, another realisation came to mind. And Sasuke almost smiled.

Naruto still tasted like miso.

* * *

His friend was nowhere to be found when Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. Panic began to creep in before he shoved it down, reassuring himself that Naruto wasn’t the kind to run away.

With that on repeat in his mind, Sasuke rummaged through Naruto’s cupboard for clothes. How Naruto found anything in this closet was beyond him. It was completely unorganised! He finds a lone long-sleeved black t-shirt folded— _ stuffed _ —among a bunch of orange and yellow ones. Pulling it out, he dug for bottoms and found a pair of grey sweats.

The t-shirt was his, he recognised with a start. When he put it on, it fit perfectly. Unlike any of Naruto’s clothes that were at least a size or two larger. Which made sense, considering Naruto was broader than he was.

It was  _ his _ t-shirt…but it carried Naruto’s scent. From his laundry detergent and the smell of him that lingered throughout the apartment. Pushing his nose into the collar, Sasuke breathed deep. He could probably get high on this smell alone.

The sound of a lock clicking alerted him to Naruto’s return, and Sasuke slowly made his way to the front.

‘Hi,’ Naruto smiled, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. And Sasuke realised with a pang that he hurt Naruto’s feelings. ‘I hope you’re hungry. I went and got us soba.’

‘No ramen?’ Sasuke asked, trying to lighten the mood. He wanted more than anything to make things right.

It seemed to work because some of the light returned to those expressive eyes. ‘I considered it, but then I would end up having to listen to your bitching and decided it wasn’t worth it.’ He smirked.

Sasuke bristled. ‘Fuck you. I don’t bitch.’

‘ _ Please _ . You’re like the bitchiest person I know.’ Naruto moved to set the bags on the kitchen table. ‘Even more than Sakura-chan, and that’s saying something.’

‘Whatever.’

‘You nag, Sasuke. Almost like a mother hen, but also not because you don’t sugarcoat your words. And you’re so damn bossy. And so thick-skulled and bull-headed because you don’t listen to what other people have to say…’

Naruto’s words grated his nerves. ‘You know what, screw you. You think you’re so perfect?’

But Naruto wasn’t listening because he continued without pause, ‘And you’re stupid. You’re  _ so _ stupid and blind, and what use is that Sharingan and Rinnegan if you can’t see what’s right in front of you.’

‘Listen, you littl—’

‘—If you can’t see how insanely in love with you I am!’

Sasuke froze.  _ What? _

‘…What?’

Hands scrubbing at his face, Naruto sighed. ‘You heard me…“body moved on its own”, my ass.’ He pointed at Sasuke. ‘That excuse is bullshit and outdated, and I refuse to accept it anymore!’

‘Naruto!’

‘What!’

‘Repeat what you said.’ Sasuke shortened the distance between them.

‘I said you’re stupid.’ Naruto was stalling on purpose, goading him to get under his skin. But Sasuke stubbornly refused to let him.

‘After that.’

‘I said that excuse is bullshit.’

‘Before that,  _ Naruto _ .’

There was a visible cue when the fight left Naruto; his shoulders sagged, and his eyes dropped to his feet momentarily before rising to meet Sasuke’s once more. ‘I said…I’m in love with you, you stupid bastard.’

Sasuke swallowed, feeling the rush of relief wash over him. Steadying their gaze, he decided to reply, ‘I’m…in love with you…too.’ Then, as an afterthought, he added, ‘Usuratonkachi.’

He stared at Sasuke incredulously for a full minute. ‘…Actually, I think I hate you,’ he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, as if I’m going to accept that now. You already told me you’re in love with me. No take-backs.’

Naruto laughed, loud and melodious. ‘See, I told you. Bull-headed.’ And Sasuke could not help the smile that curled his lips. In an instant, Naruto closed the distance between them, pressing Sasuke into the wall behind him and kissing him hard. One hand cupped his jaw to angle his head, while the other curled around his waist. There was no time to think. Not that he wanted to. All his thoughts were pushed to the deep recesses of his mind—all except Naruto, who was big and bright and consuming. 

Nudging the slope of his nose against Sasuke’s, Naruto urged, ‘Open your mouth.’

And Sasuke did, allowing his tongue to meet Naruto’s and  _ fuck _ , kissing Naruto was like sparring. Because the more Naruto pushed, the more Sasuke pushed back. They were both stubborn by nature, and here was no different. Neither wanted to relinquish control.

Sasuke’s hand slid possessively over Naruto’s hip, yanking him closer, and Naruto’s leg shoved between both of Sasuke’s.

Somewhere along the way, he learned how much he loved nibbling on Naruto’s full bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth until it was raw and ruddy. Naruto’s hand wove through and pulled at the tangles in his hair, still wet from the shower. But he didn’t care because the thumb of his other hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing back and forth along his hip bone and sliding just past the waistband of his sweats. Teasingly.

He was getting hard. And so was Naruto. He could feel him digging into his hip.

Wanting more, he slid his hips against Naruto’s in a slow, teasing grind, relishing the way it made Naruto hiss out his name.

Sasuke did it again, finding an even rhythm. And not caring that it broke their kiss because Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s neck, his hot breaths puffing deliciously over his collarbones.

‘Fuck, Sas—’ Naruto grit out, dropping his hands to Sasuke’s waist to halt their movements. ‘Wait just a bit. There’s some stuff we need to talk about first.’

_ Seriously? _

Naruto lifted his head, and there must have been something in Sasuke’s expression because he chuckled. ‘This—our relationship—is important to me, Sasuke. I don’t want our first time to be against my kitchen wall.’

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ‘Now who’s the one being bossy.’ But he relented, sliding his hand up to run his fingers through the wheat-coloured locks. He quite liked that Naruto called this a “relationship”.  _ Their _ relationship.

‘Still you,’ Naruto joked, pecking Sasuke’s lips softly.

‘Did you want to move this elsewhere?’

Naruto shook his head. ‘Not just yet.’ 

They stood there, in Naruto’s kitchen, breathing each other in slowly. And Sasuke was reminded of the reason why he returned in the first place.

‘I guess I kind of always knew,’ he began. His nails scratched over Naruto’s scalp making him purr.  _ Just like a cat _ .

‘Hm?’

‘That you love me…I met the Raikage while at the arena, and he mentioned something.’

Blue eyes narrowed. ‘…What?’

Sasuke smirked. ‘That you put your hands together, and argu—’ 

Naruto’s hand clamped over his mouth. ‘ _ Don’t say it! _ ’ His whole face reddened. It was almost as endearing as it was funny.

He shrugged, and Naruto tentatively pulled his hand away. ‘I wanted to see you,’ Sasuke admitted. ‘After I heard what you did for me, I wanted to see you  _ so badly _ .’

‘That’s why you’re here.’

‘I kind of always knew, but I wanted— _ needed _ —to confirm it.’ Sasuke smiled, tracing the whisker marks on Naruto’s face with his index finger.

‘I love you, Sasuke,’ Naruto said again, and Sasuke’s heart swelled under all that love. All the little pieces of him soldered back together. Not quite whole like he once was, but close. He was no longer fragmented, broken. No longer dispersing through the sky like ashes in the wind.

‘You know how I always said that I had no home to return to?’

‘Sasuke—’

‘Just listen.’ Naruto’s mouth clamped shut. ‘Konoha is not my home, and it never will be…But I lied when I said I didn’t have a home…’ Naruto watched him, eyes huge. And Sasuke loved this man  _ so much _ ! ‘It’s you. It’s always been you…’ Sasuke’s voice cracked. ‘My home is wherever  _ you _ are.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you thought. ^^


End file.
